Yaoi and Yuri One- Shots
by Redlamp and Nelsoph
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles of yaoi/yuri shippings! Accepting requests, PM to submit request! Please turn away if you are offended by such stories!


**HELLO MY FELLOW LIGHTBULB READERS! **

**So today I have a bit of news for you guys! Tomorrow I will start summer school and it will end July 26th so this means I will be inactive for a month, maybe. And for Nelsoph, she is in Germany at the moment so that means she too will be inactive for a month. But dont worry we try to find time to answer any of your PMs!**

**Okay onto the more important stuff...**

**So today is Canada Day! And yesterday was the Gay Parade! So in honour of the Gay people in Canada and Canada itself I will be writing a series of one shots of yaoi and yuri shippings! **

**[WARNING]: If you find this offensive please turn away! **

**Remember: No flames please! And please enjoy!**

* * *

One-Shot: Distraction

"Damnit Misty! Why do you do this to me?" A raven boy inquired to his girlfriend. "Well I wouldn't have to hit you so many times if you weren't so stupid!" Misty said to him.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" The boy exclaimed.

"Really what's 2 x 2?" She asked. He pondered for a minute before saying 22...

"See Ash! You are stupid! You are: stupid, idiotic , and not serious about our relationship! How do you expect me to date you!?" She yelled at him

He furrowed his eyes together. "Well if you think that I am all those bad qualities then why don't we just break up!"

"Yes Ash maybe we should..." She turned her face away so he couldn't see tears coming down her face. "Goodbye Ash" She turned on her heel and sprinted away as fast as her legs could go.

As for the the boy, he stood there dumbfounded. He had just realized that he let go of one the people he loved most. He stared at the ground and started walking away from his spot. He walked all the way home and went to his room.

"Ugh! What have I done this time!" Ash threw a pillow and it hit a picture frame of him and Misty. "Im sorry Misty... Im sorry I am so stupid... It's just that I have been out of myself lately"

"Hey you dont have to be sorry about it if you know it's true" a voice from the doorway said.

"Gary... Get out... How did you even get here" Ash said in a demeaning voice.

"Woah woah! No need to get your panties in a twist!" Gary smirked while Ash deadpanned. " I came here because I saw you and Misty break up by the park so I came here to comfort you, okay? And I used your spare key that you keep under the doormat"

There was a brief silence then Gary spoke again. "So tell me, did you really take your relationship seriously with Misty?" Ash was silent.

"You know what, never mind, let's go and get something to eat" Gary suggested. Ash didn't move.

"Okay fine, we'll eat here then" Gary sighed. He got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. 5 minutes later he came back with 2 plates of Nutella sandwiches. He gave one to Ash and Gary started some casual conversation.

"So how's your parents?"

"They abandoned me..." Ash said.

"Why did they leave you?" Gary asked. "Because they didn't like me for who I am" Ash said in a sad voice

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't know" Gary apologized. "It's fine. Lately people haven't been in contact with me." Ash said.

"Ash, I have a question. Why do you think your relationship with Misty work and why do you think your parents abandoned you?" Gary questioned Ash.

"Well i don't know... I have just been a bit distracted..." Ash whispered.

"And what has been distracting you?" The auburn haired man asked.

"I don't know..."

" Ash, you know what it is... You are just not telling me though"

"I said, I don't know"

"Ash you DO know! If you didn't know then you wouldn't be so sad"

"GARY SHUT UP!

"Just tell me ASH!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, GARY!"

There was a long pause. Gary had to register that he was the distraction. Now he had to find out why was he distracting to Ash. Was it because of school or getting more girls than him?

"A-Ash... What do you mean?" Gary stuttered.

"Ever since last year when I was 16, at my birthday party, something happened... I started to question my sexuality... That was the first time where you were actually nice to me and the first time that you actually cared for me and I realized that..." He took a step forward towards Gary. "I realized that I was gay. And all this time I had a crush on you "

Gary just stood there dumbfounded. And slowly found his voice again. "I-I..." He stuttered.

"I know what you are going to say... Don't worry I wont bother you anymore" Ash said gloomily and turning around so he wouldn't face Gary.

"But Ash-" Ash interrupted him "Dont worry I know what you are going to s-" Ash was then silences with a kiss. It was Gary.

They broke the kiss and Gary spoke. "You know you have to shut up sometimes so that other people can speak. I was going to say that I like you too Ash."

And they lived happily ever after!

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this one shot! I will take request please! To request just PM me the shipping and I will gladly write the one shot for you and post it, if I have time! **

**Sorry for the lack of activity for this month! But please keep reading!**

**Remember: No flames!**

**＿φ(￣ー￣ )**

**ReDLamP**


End file.
